lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Bizzaro Barbie/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Ready, everybody? Ta-dah! --Barbie comes out in her typical Season 1 everyday-outfit-- Teresa: Woo-hoo! Kudos, Barbie. Truly - fabusome! Raquelle: I don't know. I think my outfit is pretty gorge! Barbie: Raquelle, did you mean gorge-ilicious, or gorge-tastic? Raquelle: No, Baarbie --saying her name all funny--. I meant gorge! Teresa: Are you learning a foreign language? Raquelle: It's short for gorgeous! Barbie: Ohhh, now I get it! Teresa: Well that's just horrible! Nikki: Just saying, gorgeous would have been simpler. Raquelle: You know what? I'm gonna find a more gorge group of frenemies! Nikki: Give it up, Raquelle! Gorge is not happening. Barbie: Raquelle! Wait! --Raquelle walks out of the mall-- --Raquelle walking out on the street complaining out loud to herself-- Raquelle: They think they're so fabusome! I'll show them! -Raquelle walks into an alternative-world of Malibu- --She looks back, then looks to the other side again-- --She looks back again, then again-- --She looks back and shrugs-- Raquelle (walking down the gloomy street): You know what? Barbie must be worried! She - she's learned her lesson. *Gasps*! Vicki: Hey there! Blarbie: Hello. Raquelle: Uhn..Hello? Vicki: I'm Vicki! Clarrisa: I'm Clarrisa! Blarbie: I'm...Blarbie. Vicki: Are you new here? Blarbie: You're so pretty. I could never be like you! Raquelle: Whaaat? Blarbie: You're fabulous! Clarrisa: Your shoes and hair! Blarbie: And I'm not! Vicki: Totally gorge! Raquelle: Did you say, "gorge"? Vicki: Of course! It's the perfect word to describe both grace and beauty! Raquelle: Uhhh - I like this place! *holding Vicki and Clarrisa to the sides of her arms* --Raquelle and the girls are in the alternative-world mall, looking through a mirror-- -Clarrisa shoves Blarbie out of the way to get a better look at Raquelle, so does Vicki- --They are at the cafe and Blarbie has to pay the Background Clone at the cash-register-- --Blarbie is struggling with shopping bags, and knocks into Clarrisa with an 'oh-oh' and falls-- Vicki: You should totes open up your own botique! Raquelle: I should? Clarrisa: Mmm, your fashion sense is gorge! Raquelle: It is? --The girls prepare the boutique, and Blarbie is again struggling-- --Raquelle makes a headless mannequin look like her-- Raquelle: I'm in heaven! Blarbie: *a little gloomy-toned* So gorge. Raquelle: Am I the only one thinking that the gorge thing is getting a little old? Blarbie: Welcome to House of Raquelle. Raquelle: It's house of Rrrraquelle! Rrroll those R's! --Blarbie is pounding her hand against her head, thinking she's stupid-- Clarrisa: So, what do you think? Raquelle: I think we need to replace our greeter! But other than that, it's everything I ever wanted! --Everything I ever wanted grabbing Clarrisa by the shoulders-- Raquelle (on couch): So why aren't I satisfied? What's the fun in life if I can't compete with Barbie, trade insults with Nikki, and scheme and plot the way I was born to do! Raquelle: AHHH! I made a mistake! Uhhh-uhhh! Vicki: Wait! Clarrisa: Come back! Blarbie: Aww! Raquelle: Yay! I wanna live! I wanna - *bumps into Barbie* Barbie: There you are! We've been looking all over Malibu for you! Raquelle: Barbie! (hugging her) I'm so glad to see you! Nikki: Um - Did you switch personalities with someone? Teresa: I hope it wasn't with me! --Raquelle hugs Nikki and Teresa-- Teresa: Ooh! Barbie: We discovered a brand-new cafe, and couldn't think of going without you! It's totally gorge! --Raquelle notices Barbie says gorge, but looks behind, and shrugs anyway-- --She looks back behind and the episode ends there-- Transcript Guide the girls appo